


Waiting On You

by theglamourfades



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Flirting, Just Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 14:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17408573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theglamourfades/pseuds/theglamourfades
Summary: Modern!Anna x Bates AU ficlet. Anna appreciates seeing John in a new light.





	Waiting On You

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't write it as such at the time but over time I've come to think of this as a missing scene from Anything Could Happen. It was inspired by some pictures of Brendan Coyle in a waiter's uniform ;)

Anna's gaze was transfixed to the other side of the room, heating up by the second as a sultry smile curved its way around her lips. She was always content to just sit and watch him, and tonight was no different, in the middle of the crowded restaurant. Except perhaps it was a little different, given the role he had been cajoled into and was now carrying off with great dedication – like he always did with everything, he was pouring every ounce of himself into the job, even if it had taken some initial persuading.

Her blue eyes were keen on him; she could tell without being able to accurately hear that he was listening attentively, the tip of his tongue protruding from his mouth just a little in concentration. His long fingers dipped around his back to adjust the ties on his apron and then swiftly reclaimed the little notepad and pen, and she couldn't help but be fascinated by the way he held the implement so delicately but assuredly between his digits. It gave her a thrill that sparked deep from the pit of her stomach to see his broad shoulders stretching out the crisp white shirt and jet black waistcoat, and she couldn't bite back the smile that emerged when he leant forward to take the last of the order. That errant lock of hair that she adored – especially when it was twisted around her finger – had fallen forward again, caressing his forehead.

The feeling that was so familiar to her now was instantaneous, creeping across her and making her limbs fuzzy and her head light. This was what a simple lingering glance did to her – it was amazing, really. She clasped her hands to the edge of the tablecloth, aiming to find a distraction but finding it was useless. All she was able to think about was the tip of his tongue teasing at that sensitive spot below her ear, then his lips trailing hot, sweet kisses down over her neck…

_God help her._

She coughed abruptly, covering the faint blush on her cheeks with her left hand. It seemed to have been a signal to him even in the frantic sounds of their surroundings; in the next second, his eyes had found hers, that intoxicating and indescribable colour of his irises captivating her.

He rounded the various tables with ease, a boyish grin lighting up his features. He ran a hand through his hair, securing the loose strand back in place for all of seconds, and bringing forth more. His smile turned decidedly coy when he appeared in front of her, and she was charmed by it, her heart speeding up as her eyes lifted to take in his height, the difference between them amplified as she was sitting.

"I can't believe I let Robert rope me into this," he breathed, his voice low and tinged with a note of embarrassment. "His free labour for the busiest night of the year. He owes me big time."

Anna couldn't stop the giggle from coming out; the redness that flushed his face was simply adorable, and really quite alluring.

"He knew you'd be popular," her eyes lifted, seeking to assure John with her gaze. She bit on her bottom lip softly, unable to stop thinking about how gorgeous he looked in the waiter's get-up. "Besides, you look incredibly handsome. You know I like a man in uniform."

John's eyebrows lifted, a smirk slowly creeping onto his face recalling the time Anna had come across some of his old army gear and insisted that he see if it still fit – just for her own curiosity.

"I'm not sure if this counts."

"Oh, I think it does."

Now her eyes were cast to the silky blue tie at his throat; as lovely as it looked sitting there, she was eager to let her fingers unravel it. The tips of two travelled over her left hand, settling on the diamond encrusted engagement ring that now sat happily atop the simple white gold band.

"Now, my order's quite complicated," she rolled the words from her tongue, seduction coating her voice as her fingers crept across the tabletop. "But there'll be quite the tip in store if you get it right."

His eyes had darkened considerably but still held a glint deep within.

"Well, I shall have to pay very close attention then." The rasp of his voice sent shivers settling in her shoulder blades, getting more apparent over her whole being as he came closer, his breath tickling the side of her face. She didn't even have to glance at his lips to know of the smile there. "And I might even be able to acquire some extras just for you," her heart almost stopped as he paused for a long moment, " _Mrs Bates."_

They were still in the honeymoon period, only six months married, but she didn't doubt for a moment that she would always feel this way. If anything, she knew for certain that the anticipation and excitement would only heighten, every single time. Her heart fluttered as she considered.  _This is what it was like to be married to the man of your dreams, the love of your life. Complete and utter bliss._

"My shift finishes in an hour," the husky whisper in her ear punctured her thoughts delightfully. "I'll be counting down the seconds."

She smiled, memories not yet made flooding her head.

"Then I think I can skip dessert."

Their whispers and giggles trailed behind them sixty minutes later, and not a second afterwards, fingers linked tightly together before they got to work in other ways, behind the door of the plush restroom.

Later, at home, John made sure he hung up the uniform in the wardrobe with the greatest of care. That was one thing he wouldn't be giving back any time soon.


End file.
